Emparejenlos!
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: Austria sintió un malestar, ya pasaba cuando le decían que Liechtenstein quería ayudar, pero que regresaba cada vez que veía a Prusia y a Hungría planear lo que posiblemente era su fin con esa relación un poco estable que mantenía con Suiza si algo salia mal, estaba enamorado del rubio, pero no creía que sus amigos intentarían...Pasen si quieren saber que le pasa a Austria XD
1. Así iniciamos

Nota:Buenas, aquí les traigo mi primer AusSwiss, una pareja que para mi es definitivamente Canon, pero aunque no lo fuera, seguiría amando, espero que disfruten de todo lo que pase en este extraño invento que se me ha ocurrido.

Disclaimer:Todos estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

-0-

Emparéjenlos!

AusSwis

Así iniciamos.

Un día típico, paseo un rato con su hermana menor, hicieron un picnic y sea sentaron a hablar y admirar el bello lago que esta tras su casa.

Su hermana toca su mano y le dice que está feliz a su lado, El cierra sus ojos y esboza una sonrisa tonta y sonrojado,…piensa...en él.

-¡¿Porque pienso en ese imbécil?!-Exclamo suiza mientras que golpeaba su cabeza la cual estaba dentro de un balde.

Liechtenstein veía a su hermano con una sonrisa de pena.

-Onii-Sama, no será que estás enamorado del señor Austria?-Exclamo en voz baja la pequeña.

Suiza sorprendido saco el balde de su cabeza.

-¡¿En qué estupideces piensas tan temprano en la mañana?!-Le grito suiza sonrojado mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaba sentado con su hermana.

-P-Pero, Onii-Sama siempre piensa en el Señor Austria aunque no quiera y también cada vez que lo encontramos y nos invita a comer tu aceptas su invitación!-Dijo Lily poniéndose en frente de su hermano.

-Es sólo para ahorrar!

-Si fuera para eso comeríamos en casa, además...

-Lily!.

Después de notar que se estaban gritando bajaron sus humos y se sentaron de nuevo en la banca, Vash estaba apenado al igual que su hermana.

Se miraron por sobré el hombro y decidieron continuar con su comida.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino del lago hasta la casa, no sabían que decirse, Liechtenstein fue la que decidió romper el hielo.

-Onii-Sama-Vash siguió caminando-Lo siento sí llegue a molestarte-Lily tomo su mano de nuevo.

Vash se detuvo y apretó su mano con fuerza, Lily volteo y su hermano puso su mano sobre su cabeza, Vash le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su hogar.

-Onii-Sama- Vash volteo su cabeza mientras dejaba su saco en el mueble de la sala-Por qué no te agrada el señor Austria?.

Vash se puso en frente de Lily, sobo la cabeza de la más pequeña con la melancolía clavada en sus ojos, Liechtenstein noto su triste mirar, le dio las buenas noches a su hermano y salió corriendo.

Lily llego acelerada y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se cambió a su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

-¿Que abra pasado entre ellos dos?-Se preguntó la pequeña hasta quedarse dormida.

-0-

Liechtenstein se levantó y se bañó para bajar a darle los buenos días a su hermano mayor, cuando bajo noto que eran las 6:00 AM.

-Es temprano...Ya se, le haré el desayuno a mi Onii-Sama- Se dijo emocionada mientras buscaba los ingredientes para hacer una torta de huevos y queso, noto que le faltaban cebollas, así que decidió ir al mercado de su país, le dejo una nota a su hermano por sí despertaba diciendo que iría a comprar algunas cosas.

Se encamino al mercado, había una gran variedad de frutas y verduras, compro lo que necesitaba hasta que escucho una voz conocida llamándola.

-¡Pequeña Liechtenstein! ¡¿Cómo estás?!-Era la señorita Hungría la cual la saludaba de lejos.

Las dos jovencitas se reunieron y terminaron yendo a tomar algo a un café.

-¿Cómo han estado tú y tu hermano?-Decía la muchacha de cabellos marrones mientras que el camarero ponía frente a ellas pasteles.

La más pequeña asintió ya que no podía hablar porque tenía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con fresas en su boca.

-¿Se nota que Suiza te consiente verdad?- Exclamo Hungría viendo como la chica disfrutaba su pastel como si fuera algo diario.

Liechtenstein bajo un poco su mirada, se acordó que tenía que ir a casa con su hermano, pero tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con Hungría.

Hungría noto como la pequeña miraba con melancolía el pastel.

-¿Qué te paso, te peleaste con tu hermano?-Dijo Hungría preocupada.

Liechtenstein pensó en todo lo acontecido en el día anterior y decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-Señorita Hungría, porque mi Onii-Sama odia tanto a el señor Austria?-Dijo la pequeña con la mirada baja todavía.

Hungría se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eso es porque el señor Austria es un estúpido!-Dijo continuado de varias risas, las cuales confundieron a Liechtenstein.

-P-Pero...El señor Austria se ve como alguien culto y todo un caballero y…..-Fue interrumpida por la mayor, quien mantenía una gran sonrisa-Pero igual es un estúpido.

La menor le preguntó el porqué.

Hungría observo un rato a la más pequeña, decido hablar.

-Tu sabes que yo estuve casada con el señor Austria-La menor asintió a la pregunta-Eso lo hace un estúpido.

-P-Pero...

-Él no quería casarse conmigo, yo tampoco tenía mucho interés en esa unión, pero era lo mejor para nuestros reinos.

Liechtenstein la miro incrédula.

-El sólo quería estar con Vash, aunque en ese momento tu hermano no quería saber nada sobre el señor Austria debido a la separación de sus países, por eso terminamos casados.

-Ya entiendo-Lily pensó la situación-Pero nunca he visto a mi Onii-Sama triste por eso.

-Uno siempre es capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, si es por el bien de los que los rodean- Elizabeta apretó la nariz de Liechtenstein-Él no quería que te preocuparás.

-Si pero...

-¡Machorra!-Se escuchó de lo lejos interrumpiendo a Lily.

Voltearon al mismo tiempo, vieron a Prusia caminar junto a su hermano hacia el lugar donde estaban

Lily vio como la feliz expresión de Herdevary cambiaba a un ceño fruncido y una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas tonta?-Gritaba en su oído el Pruso, el alemán se limitó a saludar y agarrar a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa de su hermano.

-M-Muy bien-Dijo con dificultad la Húngara.

El alemán y el Pruso terminaron sentándose junto a ellas para hablar, Lily veía algo confundida a los mayores, la forma en la que se peleaban Prusia y Hungría, como Alemania veía algo incómodo la situación, suspirando de vez en cuando- Se ven buenos amigos- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que son eso y más-Continuo Alemania.

Prusia y Hungría sólo se sonrojaron.

-Por cierto, de que hablaban que se veían tan tristes-Dijo Prusia tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Nada importante, sólo le contaba a Liechtenstein que Austria está enamorado de su hermano-Dijo con tranquilidad Elizabeta, a lo que Gilbert y Ludwig asintieron como si fuera tema de todos los días.

-Si, al final no terminamos nuestra conversación sobre las tontas miradas que le dirige el señorito a Suiza…

-Pero-Lily se molestó- ¡Como pueden hablar tan fácilmente de eso!, ¡Nos les preocupan los sentimientos del señor Austria o de mi Onii-Sama!.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Liechtenstein tan alterada por ese tema.

Lily se dio cuenta del alboroto que había causado y empezó a pedir disculpas.

Elizabeta veía divertida la pequeña.

-Entonces quieres actuar ah?-Dijo Hungría viendo de forma retadora a la niña.

-Uhhh me parece interesante-Dijo Prusia acompañando a Hungría.

Alemania suspiraba, sabía que su hermano se había metido en algo grave, y que lo arrastraría a él también.

Lily veía como Hungría y Prusia se hablaban entre ellos, parecía que discutían.

-Ok-Hungría se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Vamos a emparejarlos!-Gritaron al unísono mientras que se llevaban a Lily y a Ludwig fuera del local, dejando a mucha gente desconcertada.

Si, la pequeña se iba a meter en un gran problema.

Continuara...


	2. Operacion:AusSwis

Emparéjenlos!

AusSwis

Operación: AusSwis

Nota: Hey, me han llegado unos cuantos mensajes y me pone feliz que a la gente le interese mi historia, así que no les aburro y aquí está el capítulo 2

Lily había recibido una llamada de su hermano diciéndole que iba a salir por una situación en su país, que tendría que quedarse sola unas horas, Liechtenstein le dijo que no importaba, que trabajará tranquilo, que vería en que se ocupaba.

-Mi Onii-Sama salió así que podríamos ir a mi casa a-Fue interrumpida por Prusia.

-Planear una awesome noche para el señorito y él come-queso-Hungría lo lanzo a un lado de la calle por la que caminaban.

-No haremos eso pervertido estúpido-Dijo Hungría-Haremos toda una semana!-Le continúo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Alemania.

-Oigan aquí hay una niña preocupada por su hermano, tengan un poco de respeto-Hungría y Prusia se disculparon frente a Liechtenstein

-No se preocupen, aunque realmente no entiendo eso de una noche especial...-Se vieron entre ellos.

-¿Qué edad me dices que tienes?-Pregunto cautelosamente Prusia.

-Eso no importa ahora, sólo vayamos a su casa y empezamos a planear esto.- Exclamo Hungría apurando a Prusia para que caminara más rápido.

Siguieron hablando todo el camino hasta la casa que Lily compartía con su hermano.

-Realmente esto me parece algo estúpido-Dijo Alemania agradeciéndole a Liechtenstein que le había servido café.

-Lo dices tú, pero esta operación es perfecta-Exclamo Prusia quien junto a Hungría, por razones extrañas, tenían puestos unos trajes con estampado militar, reunidos alrededor de una mesa llena de planos con movimientos militares.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen con eso?- Dijo Alemania.

-Tácticas especiales-Realmente se toman esto en serio...

-¿Enserio? Entonces díganme en que servirá todo esto.

Prusia y Hungría se miraron y rápidamente sentaron a Alemania frente a un gran televisor, en el cual reproducían imágenes de los" seres en estudio"

Empezó Hungría-Aquí se puede ver a espécimen A, conocido como Austria, señorito, pianista ebrio...

-¿Pianista ebrio?-Interrumpió Liechtenstein

-Después te muestro el video de fin de año de hace 2 años-continuo Hungría.

-Y aquí se ve al Espécimen B-Dijo Prusia-Conocido como Suiza, Vash, Onii-Sama, también inicios de tsundere...

-¿Tsundere?...

-Explicaciones al final, al tener esto en claro, lograremos revivir esos sentimientos que las llamas de ese demonio-Señala a Hungría-Destruyeron un día.

-Wow, Esto realmente parece...una mala idea-Dijo Ludwig viendo la extraña escena que montaban su hermano y la húngara.

-Pero igual-Prusia intenta quitarse a Hungría de encima-eso sirvió contigo...

-¿Cómo sirvió conmigo?-Salió una pequeña vena en la frente del alemán.

-Fue llamada operación GerIta, y ahora mírense a ti y a Ita-chan después de 1 año, viven juntos!-exclamo emocionada la húngara.

-Entonces me usaron como un experimento-Decía el alemán mientras agarraba de forma brusca las cabezas de su amigos.

Lily veía muy divertida la situación, como se preocupaban el uno por el otro, tanto como para hacer esta clase de planes locos.

Liechtenstein noto la hora, ya habían pasado dos horas, decidió apurarlos.

-Creo que se nos está haciendo tarde, así que, ¿Podrían decirme que están pensando?-Dijo Liechtenstein.

-Este será un plan de 4 partes-Dijo el Pruso, mientras ponía un tablero enfrente de la menor.

-La primera fase, será quitar ese odio que tiene tu hermano hacia el señorito-Continuo mientras ponía un piano de cerámica y un pedazo de queso en la mesa.

-¿Y para que pones eso en la mesa?-Pregunto inocentemente Liechtenstein.

-No me dio tiempo de hacer figuritas...

-Bruder eres un caso perdido...

-Igual-Dijo Elizabeta- Pongámonos en acción!

-Aquí realmente habrán problemas...

Al fin Suiza había llegado a casa, Liechtenstein lo saludo con cariño mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Ok Lily, cálmate, solo recuerda lo que te dijo la señorita Hungría-pensaba la más pequeña recordando lo que había pasado hacia unas horas.

Flash Back

-Recuerda pequeña-Hungría puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Lily-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es molestar a tu hermano.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?..

-Sólo insiste le en hacer cosa que tengan que ver con el señor Austria, después yo me encargare.

Fin Flash Back

Ok sólo insiste en saber cosas de Austria y estarás bien...

-Onii-Sama, ¿Tu estuviste en una unión con el Señor Austria no?-Lily mantuvo una sonrisa algo incómoda, haciendo que Vash la mirara con extrañeza.

-Si es cierto, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.

Lily se puso nerviosa-Ah, es porque, como me dijiste, tengo que estudiar mucho, así que estuve leyendo libros de historia, y vi la historia de tu país, así que pensé en preguntarte sobre eso-Lily seguía nerviosa.

-Bueno es cierto, igual, ¿Qué quieres saber?-Vash se sentó en el sofá al lado de Liechtenstein.

-Nada que te ponga incómodo, sólo cosas sobre cómo se llevaban, nada más, si no te molesta.-Dijo Lily, Vash asintió en forma de aprobación.

-Quisiera saber...cuál es su nombre- Vash se sorprendió.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-Dijo Vash.

-N-No, tu sabes, para empezar algo fácil...

Liechtenstein vio a su hermano, quien mantenía la seriedad en su mirada.

-Se llama Roderich, Roderich Edelstein, algo más?

-¡No creo, así está bien por hoy, buenas noches!-La pequeña salió corriendo dejando al mayor sorprendido, pero sonriendo un poco.

Vash se acomodó en su habitación, poniéndose una camisa y unos pantalones para dormir, bostezo un poco y se sentó al lado de su ventana para leer viendo el cielo nocturno, Pensó un poco en lo que Liechtenstein le hizo recordar, en un solo momento los buenos momentos, igual que los malos, los cuales consistían en pequeñas peleas que se arreglaban rápidamente, en momentos se firmó una sonrisa en la cara del suizo, pero mantenía una mirada melancólica mientras ampollaba su mejilla en su mano viendo las estrellas.

-Realmente eres un estúpido Rod-Vash cerro su libro y se dispuso en ir a dormir, no esperaría el día que le deparaba.

En otra parte, en otro país, se veía a una joven de largos cabellos marrones quien tocaba a la puerta del austriaco.

Austria abrió la puerta, se sorprendió un poco al ver a la chica, la saludo con cariño y la invito a pasar.

-Hungría ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- Dijo el austriaco sirviéndole un poco de té a la joven.

-Umm, vine a proponerte algo Osterreich -Dijo con una sonrisa engañosa.

-¿Proponerme qué?-Pregunto nervioso el austriaco por la repentina sonrisa que había puesto en su cara.

-¡Algo que te hará muy feliz!-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Edelstein.

-Ya no tengo ganas de saber...

Continuara...


	3. Es una mala idea

Emparéjenlos!

Es una mala idea..

-¡Realmente creen que yo haría eso!-Replicaba molesto el austriaco gritándoles a la húngara y al Pruso quienes reían un poco apenados, y al alemán, que no sabía por qué demonios estaba ahí.

-Bueno pensamos que sería bueno para ti, para él, y además...

-No quiero seguir escuchando estas estupideces...

-Vamos señorito no es para tanto, además la pequeña Liechtenstein nos dijo que quería ayudar-Decía Prusia quien se reía de la situación, y también de las expresiones del austríaco.

- ¿Que ella quiere ayudar?-Dijo Austria con un leve sonrojo.

-Ahh, te interesaste- Prusia reía.

Austria sólo miro apenado hacia cualquier lado que no sea a donde estaban sus amigos

Se decidió a no decir nada, se sentía algo apenado por como Hungría, Prusia, Alemania y hasta la pequeña Liechtenstein, realmente parecían emocionados con la idea, aunque él no sabía cuál era realmente su plan.

-Está bien, ¿Que tenían planeado?-Se decidió por hablar al final.

-¡Sacaremos tus dotes de seductor!-Dijo emocionada Hungría.

Prusia se mantuvo serio por un momento, luego estallo de la risa que tan sólo el hecho de poner a Austria y seducir en la misma oración, no iba.

-¡¿Por qué se burlan de mí?!-Replico enfadado Austria, hasta Alemania estaba riéndose un poco.

-Ya, vamos no sean malos con Austria- Roderich le dio las gracias a Hungría-Aunque esa idea suene algo descabellada y estúpida, realmente poco probable que él sea sexy-Austria se limitó a deprimirse en una esquina.

-Y después dice que nosotros somos los que insultamos...-Dijo Alemania.

-Es la primera parte de mi plan-Concluyo la húngara-Al final tendrás a un Suizo para abrazar y besar y querer...Y violar-Se notaba como la cara de Elizabeta pasaba de una tierna sonrisa a una depravada carcajada haciendo que los presentes retrocedieran.

-Discúlpenme-Se secaba la baba que salía por la comisura de su labio-Se me salió lo Fujoshi…

-Ok...Lo bueno es que tendrás a Suiza y eso quizás haga que deje de estar tan amargado y apuntar le a todo el mundo con sus armas!-Dijo Prusia.

-Está bien...pero...como….¿Podría ser seductor?-Dijo apenado el austriaco.

-Se lo preguntas al mejor de los mejores-Exclamo Prusia -Las mujeres caen rendidas ante mí….Aunque en este caso sea un hombre...Pero también es válido.

-Me estoy metiendo en problemas-Pensaba el austriaco mientras veía a Hungría y a Prusia escogiendo ropa de su armario, y discutiendo que le quedaría mejor.

-Y-Ya no tengo ganas de hacer esto-Dijo Austria.

-¿Por qué? si será muy divertido!-Exclamo emocionada la húngara.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡¿Por dios que podría llegar a hacerte Vash?!-exclamo Hungría.

-Le podría disparar- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hombres.

-En la entrepierna-Concluyo Austria, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearán a verlo sorprendidos.

-Realmente estas en problemas...- Dijo Prusia.

-A todo esto, ¿Que le vez a alguien tan peligroso como el?-Pregunto Ludwig.

-B-B-Bueno, a mi e-el, a -Se podría notar el sonrojo en el austriaco además parecía que salía humo de su cabeza mientras tartamudeaba.

-¿El amor no tiene razones, no crees Lud?- Prusia noto como todos (excepto Austria, el sigue en Shock) lo miraron sorprendido, sobre todo Hungría.

-Bueno, eso es lo que yo creo- dijo nervioso a la mirada de Elizabeta, a lo cual Gilbert se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado, rascando su cabeza.

-Bueno, pero al final que lograrán si Austria no puede no hablar sobre el sin ponerse nervioso-Dijo Alemania.

-Hmm, ese es un problema-Exclamo Gilbert

-Parece que tendremos que darle clases de citas, él tampoco es el mejor romántico del mundo...-Exclamo Hungría con pequeñas risitas.

-Gracias Hungría, tus palabras me ayudan-Dijo de forma sarcástica Roderich, que había logrado recuperarse.

Estuvieron discutiendo un tiempo lo de "clases de cita", a lo cual el austriaco se rehusaba a hacer, Prusia le preguntó que, como empezaría la conversación o de que conversarían.

-Posiblemente no hablen de nada, realmente no tienen nada en común si lo piensas bien-Dijo Hungría mientras dirigía unas miradas extrañas hacia Prusia, las cuales el entendió.

-Es cierto, a Roderich le gustan las artes, la música, cosas refinadas y afeminadas- Le salió una vena de la molestia a Austria.

-Además de que Rod no es tan guapo que digamos-Austria apretaba fuertemente sus puños, gracias a las palabras de Prusia.

Alemania logró entender lo que su hermano y su amiga hacían, así que les siguió el juego-Es cierto, Hungría, Bruder, Suiza es mal arreglado, ermitaño y de paso muy violento, nunca estará con nadie, y quizás nunca le agrado Austri…..- Roderich exploto.

-¡Como pueden decir eso sobre el! Él es una buena persona, aunque de algo de miedo con sus armas, y también sea algo torpe con las palabras y con la gente, aunque no lo demuestre, se preocupa por los demás, él es alguien que aunque no le guste, es muy dulce y también-Mientras hablaba noto como todos lo veían tratando de aguantar la risa, cayo de nuevo en Shock.

- Ya deberíamos dejar de molestarlo-Dijo el alemán, quien reía un poco.

Después del regaño que sufrieron por parte de Austria, Hungría se decidió por empezar la fase uno de su plan.

-¿Y cuál es esa primera fase?-Pregunto Austria molesto.

-Tranquilo, ya lo veras...

Prusia y Hungría empezaron a reír de forma misteriosa.

Alemania puso su mano sobre el hombro de Austria, mientras se reía un poco diciendo

-Estas realmente jodido.

Continuara...


	4. Por que me dejo

Emparejenlos!

N.A: Que hay, lectores, disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo, pero como yo escribo más que nada en mi Ipod, me distraía de vez en cuando, pero ahora que ya tengo como un mes que salí de clase, ya tengo otros capítulos de otros fics de varias parejas que les a leer, ahora si, vean a nuestro Suizo Tsundere y nuestro "Bien portado" Austriaco ( Es un pervertido de closet) XD.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y Seikaichii Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y Shungiku Nakamura, Yo solo vengo a hacer jugarretas con sus personajes.

_Letra cursiva, pensamientos._

Por qué me dejo...

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-Grito Suiza conmocionado por la pregunta de parte de su hermanita.

-P-Pero sería lo mejor, además saldríamos muy tarde de la reunión-Le reclamo Lily.

La situación era esta, la próxima reunión de las naciones era en Austria, así que se había decidido, después de la reunión hacer una pequeña fiesta para todos los países, y Liechtenstein quería quedarse en la casa del señor Austria.

-¡¿Pero porque querrías quedarte en la casa de ese tipo?!-Exclamo molesto.

-B-Bueno yo-Lily no sabía que responderle, hasta que le vino a la mente, Dios la iba a regañar por mentir.-El me invito-Escupió decidida la niña.- ¡Me dijo que Hungría quería hablar conmigo un rato, ya que ella se va a quedar también!

-O-Ok no hay necesidad de que grites-Lily se dio cuenta de su tono de voz y pidió disculpas a su hermano.

-E-Está bien, si eso es lo que quiere-Algo sonrojado, le dijo que se iba a dormir, que arreglara sus maletas y que mañana irían a la reunión.

-¡Gracias, Onii-Sama!-Dijo mientras observo a su hermano subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras en la casa de Austria, se encontraban Los alemanes, Austria y Hungría, quien había atendido una llamada de parte de Liechtenstein, algo nerviosa, se dirigió con una sonrisa incómoda hacia los hombres de la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa, marimacha?

-O-Oigan-Dijo nerviosa sin prestarle atención al comentario del albino-Creo que tenemos un problema...

5 minutos y una explicación de la húngara más tarde.

-Entonces se van a quedar en la casa-Dijo Austria con una vena en su frente, tratando de mantener la calma mientras tomaba de su taza.

-¿Y por qué?-Dijo Prusia-¿No que sólo iban a hablar un rato después de la fiesta?

-Sí, pero parece que Lily no encontró mejor forma de hacer que su hermano no dudara de ella-Dijo la mujer con una risa nerviosa viendo a Austria, quien seguía manteniendo la calma.

-Bueno-Dijo Austria mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Tendré que arreglar las habitaciones.

Mientras que Austria se retiraba de la habitación, Prusia aclaró su garganta, logrando que Alemania y Hungría le prestaran atención.

-¿Y ahora, Que haremos?-Dijo Prusia.

-Tranquilo, creo que tengo una idea- Exclamo Alemania hasta que sintió el sonido de su celular, vio el mensaje y se sonrojó mucho, paso su mano por su cara algo sorprendido.

-Uhhh- Susurro bajo Prusia a Hungría al ver la cara de su hermanito- ¡Apuesto a que es Italien!

Hungría puso una sonrisa morbosa.

-¿Qué crees que dirá el mensaje?-Siguió Hungría.

-A que es una imagen.

-O el audio

-¡UN VIDEO!-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero qué demonios les pasa, par de morbosos!-Grito Alemania indignado.

Hungría y Prusia se calmaron, Alemania dijo que debía de retirarse debido a un problema que tenía Italia...Un problema hormonal.

Al final se quedaron Hungría y Prusia hablando un rato y decidieron lo que era mejor.

-Ah-Suspiro Hungría-realmente Lily nos metió en un problema.

-Pero creo que así estaremos bien-Dijo Prusia mientras que se despedía de Hungría revolviendo su cabello.

-Idiota, nos vemos mañana-Prusia intentó hablar, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Ja, no cambias verdad, machorra.

Ya era la siguiente reunión, Suiza se mantuvo sin decir ninguna palabra, ya que estaba muy molesto-Nervioso-Por tener que pasar una tarde entera, y hasta tener que dormir en la casa del austriaco.

Austria observaba fijamente al Suiza, notó esa mirada incomoda en su cara y su ceño fruncido de siempre, quizás la mayoría diría que no quisiera meterse con él, pero el sí, él quiere ver una de sus sonrisas otra vez. No se da cuenta pero está observando fijamente al Rubio, Estados Unidos, quien luego de proponer la forma de distribuir más petróleo, llama a Austria, ya que es su turno de hablar. Fue sacado rápidamente de su mundo, nadie noto que estaba mirando a Suiza, agradeció en su mente el que nadie lo hubiera notado y empezó a discutir sobre relaciones políticas internacionales, mientras hablaba pensaba, que después podría seguir observando su linda cara.

Ya tarde, en la noche, en la fiesta en la casa de Austria, muchos países discutían de temas en común, como política o economía, y claro, cualquier otra cosa sin sentido que se les ocurriera.

Suiza, aunque no lo pareciera, disfrutaba de una charla que mantuvo con Alemania sobre el transporte ilegal de armas, para él, de vez en cuando, era lindo interactuar con personas.

Austria estaba al tanto de una extraña conversación en la que lo había metido Hungría.

-Por eso Japón, Takano debería de abusar más del cuerpo de Ritsu-Dijo sería Elizabeta.

-Hungría-san, sería buena idea, pero por la forma del carácter de Onodera, no será tan fácil-Replico Japón.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?-Se preguntó Austria, que resolvió como respuesta risas por partes de Japón y Hungría.

Mientras Hungría seguía discutiendo de Yaoi con Kiku, volteo un poco y vio a Suiza, en una conversación, El en una conversación, la cual parecía divertirle, Austria se sonrojó un poco al ver a Suiza, noto su cabello el cual de vez en cuando pasaba tras su oreja, pero siempre terminaba regresando a su lugar, noto sus ojos, esos orbes de un color verde profundo, tenían una mirada algo sería, pero en la cual se notaba cierta emoción, bajo un poco y vio sus labios, los cuales estaban ocupados hablando, eran ciertamente pequeños, parecían suaves, eran algo que el Austriaco quería.

-Si lo sigues viendo tanto, empezare a decirte acosador, pequeño pervertido-Resonó el susurro por parte del Pruso en su oído, al escucharlo, regreso en sí y miro mal a Gilbert.

-Ah, eres tan dulce e imbécil señorito-Prusia río sonoramente mientras daba bruscas palmadas en la espalda de Roderich.

Roderich pidió que se callara y que dejara de gritar que estaba sonrojado, cosa que el Pruso no presto atención.

Suiza escucho una conmoción al otro lado de la sala, no pudo evitar notar a Austria quien había perdido sus estribos, algo que el casi no veía, pudo ver como se rodeaba de gente, Suiza sonrió un poco, borro esa sonrisa la cual fue suplantada por una mueca molesta y sonrojada.

Se hicieron las 10:00 PM y mucha gente se retiraba a sus hoteles, algunos cuerdos otros ebrios-CofCofInglaterraCofCof- Al quedar la casa vacía, se mantuvieron algunas naciones que pasarían la noche ahí.

-Todavía no sé qué hago aquí-Se quejó Vash viendo como su hermana hablaba con la húngara y los 2 alemanes, él se limitó a sentarse en un sillón cercano.

Lily bostezo haciendo que Vash saliera por un momento de su mal humor- Deberías de acostarte, Liechtenstein...

-No, Onii-Sama, yo estoy bien, realmente-Dijo la pequeña rubia.

-Vamos pequeña, además, todos debemos de ir a dormir.

Hungría y Suiza acompañaron a Lily a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes mientras que los demás limpiaban la sala.

-Buenas noches, Onii-Sama-Dijo la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Hungría apartó unos cabellos de la cara de la niña y le deseo las buenas noches.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, Hungría-Indico Suiza.

-Oye-Dijo Hungría mientras se levantaba de la cama-Estamos en confianza, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿Si?-Término Elizabeta con una sonrisa.

Vash, sorprendido y sonrojado, bajo su cabeza, tratando de disimular.

-¿Por qué d-dices eso?- Le replicó, cruzando sus brazos-Deberíamos de mantener nuestra neutralidad.

Hungría río a carcajadas bajas, por Liechtenstein.

-Claro, buenas noches, Vash-Y salió de la habitación riendo un poco.

Suiza mantuvo una mirada confundida e irritada, y acompañada de un gran sonrojó. Suiza salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

Mientras estaba acostado, como todos los demás en la casa, él no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la gran cama, en ese cuarto tan grande el cual estaba sólo decorado por unos cuantos cuadros y algunos muebles, se sentó en la cama por un momento y vio ese gran cuadro de la flor nacional de sus países, Edelweiss.

Se quedó viendo fijamente al cuadro que estaba justo enfrente de la cama, y escucho un piano sonando a lo lejos, se imaginó quien lo tocaba, pero no se había dado dé cuenta de que estaba siguiendo la melodía.

Camino lentamente, algo nervioso a través del pasillo, parecía que nadie más escuchaba el piano, dio la vuelta en una esquina y noto la luz, se acercó más y se asomó en la puerta medio abierta, lo vio, vio esa espalda conocida y, la cual había dejado de tocar de repente, Suiza, asustado se sentó pegando su espalda a la pared al notar al Austriaco levantarse, se asomó un poco y lo vio escogiendo partituras en una carpeta en el librero de la habitación.

Se notaba algo cansado, con pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, parecía frustrado, mientras buscaba entre los libros.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba, sonrió.

Vash miro sorprendido su sonrisa, parecía tan feliz por algo tan simple como se veían esas hojas tan desgastadas y viejas, es como si estuvieran siglos con él. Austria tomo rápidamente sus partituras y las arreglo sobre su piano, se sentó en el banquillo, dio una pequeña ojeada a la habitación y tras su espalda, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que iba a tocar esa canción.

Empezó a posar sus dedos en las teclas del piano, ejerció presión en ellas y logro hacer sonar una sonata suave que alcanzaba notas rápidas y volvía a algo lento, suave, y romántico.

Después de unos momentos, se dio de cuenta, era esa canción.

Flashback

-Rod, ¿Porque siempre tocas eso?-Decía un pequeño Suiza mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Eso es...Por qué hice esta canción pensando en los dos, Vash- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡N-No seas tonto! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?!-Dijo Vash sonrojado apretando sus pequeños puños.

-Porque son cosas que siento por ti-Dijo algo apenado pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y q-que sientes por mí?...

-... ¡Te lo diré cuando seamos adultos!- Siguió sonriente y puso sus manos otra vez sobre el piano y prosiguió a tocar- Así que por ahora, ¿sólo escucha si?

Fin Flashback.

Esas imágenes que regresaban a su mente, lograban hacer que se deprimiera, que quisiera llorar, y eso era algo que nunca haría frente a nadie. Clavo sus uñas en el marco de la puerta y mordió su labio, siguió escuchando la melodía, no se dio dé cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la puerta o que se había apoyado en ella, así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando cayó de lleno dentro del cuarto de música .

Austria, sorprendido por el sonido de un golpe, dejo de tocar y observo de que se trataba, sorprendido, observo a Suiza sobando su frente y nariz, ya que parecía que había caído de cara al piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sólo pudo decir el Austriaco.

Vash noto la mirada confundida posada sobre él, nervioso intento responder.

-Y-Yo soy el que debería de preguntar, ¡interrumpías mi sueño con ese sonido! -Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Que grosero de tu parte, realmente fuiste tú el que estaba asomado en la puerta, ¿No?-Dijo manteniendo su porte educado.

-Q-Que demonios, ¡No t-tienes derecho a tratarme así!-Decía estando molesto con el austriaco y consigo mismo, por no poder articular bien una palabra.

-Si quieres, deja de titubear, para poderte entender.

Austria vio a Suiza fijamente por un momento, suspiro un poco.

-Discúlpame por haberte despertado.-Dijo apenado.

Suiza dejo de estar de cascarrabias por un momento.

-También yo-Se calmó para hablar bien-Disculpa mi intromisión.

Austria se le quedo viendo, él estaba parado justo frente a él, con la mirada incómoda fija en la pared, estaba apenado, con la sangre en la cabeza de los nervios, ya con un color carmesí en su cara.

-¡Bueno, yo mejor me voy, buenas noches!-Dijo Vash rápidamente para intentar salir corriendo de la habitación, sintió como, al dar la vuelta, el agarraba su muñeca.

-¡¿Q-que haces?!-Pregunto con sus nervios traicionándolo, haciendo que su voz se escuchará más aguda, denotando su nerviosismo.

-Quédate-Dijo serio Roderich viendo directamente a los ojos del suizo. Era la primera vez que estaban solos los dos después de tantos años, no iba a dejar que terminara así de fácil. Vash se sorprendió, tomo de la mano que lo retenía y la retiro suavemente, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el Sofá que estaba tras el piano.

-Has lo que quieras-Dijo más tranquilo-Por cierto, deberías de arreglar tus cosas, indecente.-Dijo al notar el abrigo de Austria en el sofá, al lado suyo.

Austria esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-Entonces, por favor, estaría muy complacido si me escucharas tocar.

Austria retomo lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido. Tocando la misma canción, pero esta vez, sonriendo, al fin, la primera persona que lo escucho tocar, lo hacia otra vez, la primera persona a la que le hizo una canción. Le dijo una mentira, no era una canción sobre los dos, era sobre él. El suave inicio, era la personalidad dulce y amigable que nunca mostraba, el intermedio activo, hablando sobre su fuerza y ese suave final, demostrando que no importa cuantas veces sea herido, dentro siempre habrá esa calidez, de la cual él se enamoró.

-Oye-Austria dejo de tocar para ver a Suiza-¿Tú sabes de esta canción?

Vash no pudo con todas las emociones, había entendido el porqué de que estuviera tan feliz por encontrar esa canción, ¿será que él había buscado esa canción sólo porque estaba ahí?

-No tengo idea de que hablas, es la primera vez que la escucho-Mintió, tanto a Austria como a sí mismo.

Austria lo vio, como desviaba su mirada, para no verlo a los ojos, Roderich se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

-Haré algo de té, ¿Quieres un poco?-Vash asintió un poco sin verlo a los ojos.

Roderich se retiró de la habitación, Vash, algo molesto se acostó pesado en el sofá, ahogo un grito de molestia en uno de los cojines, levantó un poco su mirada triste e incómoda.

-¿Por qué me haces esta clase de preguntas? Idiota-molesto volvió a esconder su cara en el cojín.

Noto un aroma conocido, levantó la vista y vio la chaqueta de Austria sobre uno de los brazos del mueble.

-Que indecente-Pensó mientras la tomaba.

Por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de olerla, la pego a su rostro y aspiro un poco, olía a flores, pero de una forma masculina, olía bien, para él, olía muy bien. Bostezo y siguió oliendo la chaqueta, no se dio de cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Austria entró con una bandeja donde tenía tazas llenas de té, las cuales casi deja caer al ver esa imagen, Suiza, dormido, abrazando su chaqueta, por alguna razón extraña.

Puso la bandeja de plata en la mesa al lado del sofá y se quedó mirando al suizo, vio como rodeaba con fuerza la chaqueta con sus brazos, bajo un poco la vista y vio su camisa, algo levantada para mostrar claramente el estómago del menor.

-Dios, que descuidado, te resfriaras.

Austria, nervioso, acerco su mano a la camisa de Vash, el llevaba con dificultad su mano en todo el camino hasta el abdomen del menor, cerró los ojos y sintió algo caliente, abrió rápidamente y noto su mano pegada completamente al estómago del rubio.

-¡Eww! -Chillo por lo bajo y gateo hacia atrás hasta golpear con el piano.

-¡¿_Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡Parezco un maldito acosador!-_Pensaba alterado el austriaco mientras se paraba de golpe.

Este era el caso, si lo dejaba durmiendo ahí, podría resfriarse o peor, todos pensarían que...habían hecho algo, y si lo llevaba a su habitación, alguien podría salir y verlos en una posición indecorosa...

-Demonios porque me tiene que pasar esto-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el piso frente al sofá.

Era ya una mala costumbre, quedarse le viendo a Vash, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, el observarlo era todo lo que le quedaba, noto de nuevo sus labios, respiraba suavemente al dormir, retiro los lentes de su cara y sobo el puente de su nariz, no creía lo que estaba a hacer, se acercó un poco, regreso su cabeza hacia atrás, pensó que nunca tendría otra oportunidad como esta, se acercó más a su cara y rozo dulcemente la nariz de este con la suya, se puso algo nervioso, trago algo de saliva y relamió sus labios, se acercó más y logro tocar un poco sus labios con los de él, realmente quiso profundizar ese pequeño contacto.

Se alejó lentamente del todavía dormido Suiza, volvió a suspirar al sentarse en el piso.

-Tengo que llevarte a tu cuarto- Austria se levantó y tomo en brazos al Suizo, lo cargo en forma de princesa (XD) hasta su habitación, se cercioró de que nada los hubiera visto, y entro en la habitación de Suiza, con cuidado de no despertarle, lo coloco suavemente sobre la cama.

Suiza se removió al momento en el que Austria lo arropó, se movió un poco, asustando a Roderich, suspiro aliviado al notar que seguía dormido. Lo vio dormir tranquilamente, y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él, soltó otro suspiro de alivio al lograr salir de la habitación.

-¿Que hacia ahí adentro?-Pregunto Hungría, haciendo que el austriaco saltara del susto.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No me sorprendas así!-Susurro Roderich mientras tomaba a la Húngara del brazo y la llevaba a la sala.

-Dios mío... ¡Osterreich eres tan tierno!-Dijo dando un pequeño grito de emoción, el cual fue inmediatamente callado por las manos de Austria.

-Ya te dije que te callarás, además, no lo iba a dejar durmiendo ahí, con tanto frío- Dijo Austria acomodando se en el sofá.

- Acéptalo-Siguió Hungría- tú querías tocarlo.

Austria, frente a la sonrisa para nada inocente de Hungría, se limitó a poner su cara entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas.

Hungría noto que quería esconder su sonrojo y molestia, porque ella tenía razón, así que puso su mano sobre la espalda de este mientras daba leves golpes.

- Vamos, no es para tanto, además, todos tenemos a nuestros deseos carnales aflorando de vez en cuando- Austria levantó la cabeza con una mirada esperanzadora hacia Elizabeta- Pero si te decides a hacer algo, ten siempre una cámara a mano ¿Si?- Hungría sonrió de forma delicada con sus ojos cerrados, Austria borró esa mirada de su cara y volvió a hundir su cara en sus manos.

Continuara...


End file.
